Germaine
Germaine — first mentioned in "Angels' Judgment" and Angels' Blood. Introduction Germaine is a Vampire that betrayed Raphael. The Archangel had him beaten and staked in Times Square. Every bone in his body had been broken and he was alive throughout. And, no one dared to help him with Raphael's mark blazing on his forehead. He was left in Times Square for three hours for all to see as a warning. The archangel had wanted the punishment witnessed, wanted to remind people of who and what he was. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 About Species * Vampire Age * Allegiance * Occupation / Position / Title * Location / Residence / Origins / Court * Raphael's court * Now he's somewhere in Texas Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * had never forgotten his hours in Times Square and he never would—pain such as no one should survive was branded into his memories.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 Physical Description * Jaw hanging on by stringlike tendons, his flesh missing in places. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 * Raphael's mark blazing on his forehead. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 Love Interests * Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Friends: * Group: associated with the Seven * Maker: * Works-for: Raphael (down the hierarchy); * Healer: Keir * Attacker: * Allies: * Enemies: Anoushka Other Details * He'd still been trying to scream-"No! Raphael, no!" Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 * There had been news footage after the event, even out of the country. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 * Raphael remembered he'd felt remorse. He'd gone too far. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Raphael * Sara Haziz * Deacon * The Slayer * Guild Director *Elena Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara and Deacon talk about what happened to him. This act is why Sara never wants to Raphael to take an interest in my welfare."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 1. Angels' Blood During her job meeting with Raphael, Elena Deveraux remembers what Raphael did to Germaine and knew he could do that to her.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 Elena brings up Raphael's torture of Geramine as an example of his excessive cruelty, and lack of common decency, of conscience. Raphael says those he rules are not human, if he fails, New York drowns in blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Raphael was in The Quiet when he tortured and left Germaine in Times Square.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Raphael remembered he'd felt remorse. He'd gone too far.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 Raphael makes reference to him using what he did to him as a threat to anyone who would interfere between him and Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 Elena remembered him and wondered if Raphael could become a monster.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 35 2. Archangel's Kiss While looking at Noel and how he badly was damaged, Raphael recalls what he did to Germaine, and that he took no pleasure in it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : That vampire had been found in the center of Times Square. He'd still been alive. And he'd still been trying to scream-"No! Raphael, no!" But his voice had been a rasp by then, his jaw hanging on by stringlike tendons, his flesh missing in places. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3 : Raphael had broken a vampire not long ago—punishment for disloyalty. He'd snapped Germaine's bones, each with a single move of his hands. It had been a brutal penalty, one Germaine would remember for the rest of his existence, but Raphael had taken no pleasure in it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Times Square - Wikipedia * Times Square Alliance : Official Website * Times Square Cams * Times Square 360! * (46) Times Square, New York City *Times Square New York, NY Times Square *New York Architecture Images- Midtown- times square short history 3 ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Raphael's Court